KiRBY: Into Dreams
KiRBY: Into Dreams, is a brand new crossover game by Nintendo and Sega. This time, with Kirby and NiGHTS: Into Dreams. .:{Plot}:. Kirby and the rest of Dreamland was sleeping in after a grand big adventure...When suddenly! Oh No! Kirby and the rest of Dreamland's fellow members are in a coma! But who would do such a thing? It turns out a unknown force has token over Dreamland with a coma spell! Luckily, Kirby, Bandana Dee, and Marx was woken up in a strange new place call Nighttopia. They meet a being like jester, named NiGHTS. Bandana Dee informs where they come from and that he smelt something off once he, and the others fell asleep. NiGHTS noticed that this could of been of the work of Reala and Wiseman The Wicked. Marx mentioned that he once was evil after a change of heart, and then mentioned how King Dedede is always greedy, and that Meta Knight might have something to do with this situation as well. So, its up to NiGHTS, Kirby, Bandana Dee, and Marx to stop Wiseman The Wicked from taking over Dreamland and Nighttopia once and for all! .:{Gameplay}:. If you played Kirby 64 (And The Crystal Shards), then you may have noticed about about how it acts like 3D? Yeah, thats Kirby and Bandana Dee's mode in the game, while NiGHTS and Marx will have the game play of NiGHTS into Dreams/Journey into Dreams. .:{Bosses}:. The Bosses, however, will mashup both gameplay styles! Here are all of the Boss fights you'll except in the game: 1) Bonkers 2) Clawz (With a Mecha Waddle Doo riding on Clawz's back) 3) Heavy Lobster (This time he's faster than before) 4) Mr Sun, Mr Bright, and Puffy (A Three-way Boss battle) 5) Captian Snitch 6) Kracko 7) Jackle (Now having Dice to shoot at Kirby and Bandana Dee) 8) Meta Knight (If You play as NiGHTS, it'll get a sword and will battle Meta Knight out like a Acrobat) 9) Reala (If You play as Kirby, and suck up on of his attacks he'll throw at you, you'll gain a power-up based off of Reala for 50 seconds) 10) Masked Dedede The Wicked (A more harder verison of Masked Dedede) 11) (Ture Boss) Wiseman The Wicked/Galactia Knight. (At first you'll fight Wiseman, until at the end you'll have to fight both him and Galacita Knight with is the Meta Knight boss, but on CRACK {Meaning its SUPER hard}) .:{Levels}:. Levels will be based off of actual Kirby levels in the past with missions (Like fetching Wispy Wood's apples, or whatnot) .:{Extras}:. There will be little hidden modes if you beat the game. * Sonic Into Dreams: You get to play as Sonic, just like how he did in Christmas NiGHTS, but they added in the spindash and the dropdash. If you use the Sonic amiibo, you'll get Miles "Tails" Prower as a playable character. Using a Shadow Amiibo, will gain you a Chaos Control Bomb that you can use on Reala's boss fight. * Super Mario Intro Dreams: If you beat the game on hard mode, you can replay the whole game again but this time as Mario and Sonic. Mario plays like how he did in his own 3D adventures, AND if you use any Mario Amiibo (Of Mario, not other Mario Characters) then you'll be able to get Cappy in the game. That and if you use the Yoshi amiibo, you'll be able to get him into the game. * Fools Mode: You get to play on a Hard mode as Reala. This is a injoke to Christmas NiGHTS on April Fools day. * Meta Knights Dreamcaster: You'll unlock a the hardest mode in the game, in which you get to play both Kirby's Mode and NiGHTS mode at the same time (except harder than Reala's) * Time Attack: Your Typical Time Attack * Online: You can play and hang out online! Heck, they'll even let people on the online service to role-play with the game! Now for Easter Eggs. * The HAL Lab logo can be seen in the first and eighth level in the game. * The item: Grumpy Mc-Grump Pants is a reference to The Game Grumps. * Reala will say "There Will Be No Nights! So Come On Nights!" which is a reference to the first game boss fight with Reala. * Bonker's first line is "In MY Dream, its Smacked, or BE SMACKED!" which is a reference to Flowey from Undertale. .:{The NiGHTS Amiibo!}:. NiGHTS will also get a Amiibo of herself that actually can be used not only in this game, but also in other games as well. In this game, you can actually charge up NiGHTS, just in chase it has like a low life. But in other games, you'll get surprises: * Super Smash Bros Ultimate: You'll unlock NiGHTS and Reala as playable characters, with their stage being Nighttopia. * Super Mario Odyssey: There will be a NiGHTS them event, in-which you have to fight Reala at The Seaside Kingdom * Sonic Forces: You can go through a few NiGHTS themed levels, with a playable NiGHTS. * Kirby Star Allies: Nighttopia will be a world in the game. * Mario Kart 8: Along with Sonic, NiGHTS will be able to race (Just like how it did in Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing) * Team Sonic Racing: You'll unlock team SEGA, which has NiGHTS, AiAi, and Beat. * Yoshi's Crafted World: Yoshi can get a NiGHTS plushie to reheal himself, by sleeping. Its cute by the way. * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Dixie Kong will have a NiGHTS Costume. * Minecraft: You'll get a NiGHTS skin. As well as a NiGHTS Theme Pack. * Breath of The Wild: whenever Link sleeps, you can hear the begining of "Dreams Dreams" being played on a whistle. * Sonic Mania Plus: You get a whole NiGHTS pack, with a playable NiGHTS and Metal Sonic. * Puyo Puyo: NiGHTS, Reala, and Dr Robotnik will be bosses/playable. * Super Bomberman R: a NiGHTS Bomber will be a unlockable. * Shantae: She'll be able to transform into NiGHTS. * Undertale: If you take a sleep in the Inn, You'll be able to be in Nighttopia and dream with NiGHTs in Normal and Pacifist. Genocide will only lead you with Nightmares by Reala. Somehow it'll also show Reala, Kidnapping Chara and throwing her into the darkness of Wiseman, watching her to suffer. This will, somehow bring back NiGHTS in the most "OH LOOK SHE'S BACK" short of way. Weirdly. Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Kirby Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Hal Labs Category:Sonic Team